Gentlemen Prefer Asian Spies
by Vogue Dirge
Summary: A sizzling hot collection of oneshots about various Ada pairings.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, but this fic is entirely mine.

**Gentlemen Prefer Asian Spies**

_A Collection By: Vogue Dirge_

**Introduction:** Gentlemen Prefer Asian Spies is a collection of Ada pairing One-shots written by Vogue Dirge. Each chapter is a new pairing (i.e. Ada/Leon, Ada/Wesker, Ada/Louis etc.) and will not be linked to the other chapters; in other words the collection is not one story, but many of them. The plot and themes of each piece will vary from story to story, in example, one piece might be AU (Alternate Universe), another might be Erotic, and another might be Angst, but each over-all theme will be Romance. There will most likely be multiple pieces about one pairing, so if you liked one, read the others! This fic is for the enjoyment of all of us who love Ada, whatever pairing you may like. I will try to write in different styles every so often to keep things interesting, there even might be a poem of two. So without further ado, here is the first One-shot!

* * *

**The Secret Things We Do**

_Ada/Leon_-_General Romance_

New York City after rainfall was a complex beauty, something melancholy and breath-taking. The many colored lights seemed blurred and dream like someone had thrown watercolors against a black canvas. The city seemed to bleed together and become one living entity. The sounds of car horns and sirens were its heartbeat, and the voices of thousands of people came together to become gentle breathing. All was one in this world, and all was perfect…for now. It wasn't until one realized the city around them, that had seconds before been a living thing, was really dead. It was dead and stale, decaying slowly in human nature and pollution, was it hell? Surely it must be, because so much misery and torture lingered in the darkness, things you couldn't see in the brilliant shine of the Technicolor wonderland. Homeless held up crumbling walls and strung out youth fucked roughly in beds made from the best garbage. Drug dealers stood like demons in the shadows selling white power for hard earned cash and tainted souls. This is the land where lost people go and was a scar upon the beauty of the city.

A gentle wind swept through the air and the front of Ada Wong's robe blew open a bit, revealing a delicate breast. She reached up and shut away the sight from any eyes that might be watching her, and then promptly tightened the crimson robe. She tore her eyes away from the view of the sparkling city and turned away, slipping into her apartment and away from the chill of night time. The whole apartment was dark except for one lamp in her room, which she walked towards. It was a beautiful lamp that she picked up on a trip to Bangkok. Ada remembered buying it from an old woman with thousands of wrinkles and an equal number of items spread upon her market table. She had been small and delicate, her skin a blurry sort of white and he eyes turning a shocking shade of blue due to growing blindness. Ada couldn't help being taken with the old woman, couldn't help admire the air of old customs and history that wafted through the air like perfume. Ada had wondered about the kinds of things she had seen, and how long she had been on the earth. She always found history and people's legends interesting, even if she never voiced it. Ada often read books about people's lives, all the while trying to make sense of her own, dreaming of the answer to be written on one of the pages among hundreds of words.

Ada passed the lamp and moved into her closet, flicking on the light as she entered. Ada stood in front of the mirror and slipped off the crimson robe, shuddering slightly as the silk ran smoothly over her body. It fell to the floor at her feet and Ada stared in the mirror. It was like looking at the painting of the Birth of Venus, except Ada lacked the long red locks the goddess had. She blinked and looked over her naked form, admiring the curves of her breasts and the silhouette of her hips. Her legs were long and flawless; giving her the ability to wear any dress and make it look so good it was almost unholy. In school Ada's form had been awkward and lanky, not developed and visually appealing like some other girls. Boys had never looked at Ada in a lustful manner in those days; they were blinded by braces and large glasses, eliminating the hope of being 'girlfriend' material.

Ada turned to view her profile and flinched a bit when she saw the scar that ran horizontally across her side. It had faded a bit over the years, but the pink flesh was still there, reminding her of the death she had almost met. Ada frowned and moved her hand to the scar, tracing it lightly with her finger tips. The gentle touch made goose bumps erupt over her body and she pulled her hand away, pushing away memories of what could have been her last moments. It was all behind her now, at least that's what she forced herself to believe. In reality everything was still with her, and was the reason why she lived the life she did. Wesker had saved her life that night, after pulling her from the city before it was blown to Hell.

In the year following Ada's near death, Wesker had nursed her back to health, which had been no easy task. Later she would come to find out that it was all because he saw some use for her in his plans. Those plans, he hoped, would lead to a new Umbrella and a new future for the world. Wesker wanted to seize control over the world through Umbrella, something the previous owners were afraid to do. Wesker had found them weak, and almost rejoiced at the fall of the corporation that had occurred a year previous. Darling Wesker found it a perfect time to start over, with him at controls. He had chosen Ada to do all his dirty work, the most recent of which was a most interesting mission in Spain.

There she had met the man who had been in her dreams for six long years, the man who had been determined to save her, even when she was slipping quickly from his grip. The last thing Ada had thought she would ever see was that handsome face, complete with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, and that was the best way to die in her book. Ada had had no clue that Leon would be there, and the sight would have been warming if it wasn't for the villager's relentless attacks. From that moment on Ada had decided within herself that she would protect Leon through his journey, she just couldn't be seen with him, because it would surely jeopardize her mission and his life.

But in the end Ada needed to part ways with Leon, and pointing that gun to the back of his head and demanding the sample had been the hardest thing to do.

"I like that outfit" someone spoke in a tired and rough voice behind her.

Ada turned, knowing who it was. Her eyes met Leon Kennedy's and she smiled. Leon stood in the doorway of the walk-in closet, leaning against the frame and wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs. Ada's eyes moved over Leon's body, as if seeing it all for the first time. His chest defined and smooth, only some hair around his navel and traveling down into his underwear. His arms were large, built from hours in the gym, and his legs were built and strong. All over his arms and torso were little cuts and bruises from his adventure in Spain, no major injuries thank god. His blonde hair was messy from the pillow on the bed he had been sleeping on just a few moments ago.

Ada looked back into the mirror and smiled almost devilishly. When Ada had left Leon to escape by Jet-Ski she had thought their next meeting would be far off, she had been wrong. What's a girl to do?

"Oh you do? I picked it out for you." Ada said to Leon and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Ada's eyes looked over her body and she struck a sexy pose, reminiscent of Betty Paige. Leon laughed and moved closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and with the other he cupped one of her breasts. Ada smiled and placed her hands on top of his, silently tell him to stay there. She could feel his breath upon her, warm and steady, blowing across her neck and collar. The feeling of it made Ada want to melt to the floor with pleasure. Leon brushed his lips on her neck and kissed her gently on her shoulder, Ada shuddered.

Leon pressed against her more, his flesh was like heaven against her back, warm and inviting Ada to grind against it. In return Ada pressed her hips backwards against Leon's hips, and she could feel him hardening with the pressure. He moaned quietly and moved away from her ever so slightly. Ada turned around and looked at him, lust filling his eyes as he took her body in once again. He wanted her badly, and Ada would gladly give him what he wanted.

"We should take this to the bed, don't you think?" He whispered.

Ada nodded and smiled in return. She could feel the itch all over her and she needed something to scratch it. Her body was hot and trembling with affection for Leon and she yearned for Leon's lips to kiss hers. In mere moments they had entered the bedroom and fell upon the sheets.

They made love in the city lights filtering in through a window in the room, both of them pushing aside memories of the horrors they had been through. For this one moment nothing mattered, and they could be together as lovers, not survivors. As Leon pushed in again and again Ada's mind wandered to a wonderful truth…

_Only we know of the secret things we do…_


End file.
